KABOOM
by Dark Dragonkitty Lord
Summary: Yeah... i finally got the updates finished and was able to add a new chapter sorry it took so long have fun and summery is inside the first chapter. update: hold
1. Chapter 1

Summery: It has been many years since the last Great War and peace had finally truly excited A remembrance of the peace and those who died for it , a peace colony, was built on to the moon. What is the fate of those who fought and lived?

Hiiro sat at his large black desk in his plain black office room. It was a quiet day for a normally loud and busy Friday morning. He sat in his at home office as he thought about the next morning that was to come. A function for the old living war Hero/ heroine, it was to honor theirs and the fallen life. Hiiro was going to make an announcement and couldn't think of what to say.

"Damn that Relena." A loud boom sound filled the air followed by a large group of people calling his name. He sat up and stepped out side to find a young girl about his age covered in black.

"Samantha you had promised me that you would keep an eye on little Aisachi how can I leave tomorrow when you let her mess with my forbidden room.

"But sir she did it with out us knowing... We had put her to bed and we came back to check on her and she was gone then the loud boom and we found her at the entrance covered in black giggling and pointing

At the room sir then well I'm sure you can guess after that sir.

Hiiro looked down at the small figure hung upside down by her left foot. She was only a couple months old with his calbot eyes and his comrade's hair. She was laughing happily with out stretch arm to him.

Hiiro smiled. It was a year since his once lover had left him. They had gotten it to a fight when Duo had caught him talking to a scientist female...

"She is stable and I must say the birth was a success mister Yuy."

Dou's voice said

"What birth… Hiiro..." Hiiro whipped around saying

"Did you hear that...? You weren't supposed to hear that."

Hiiro sighed it was because of Duo and his wish for a kid that had made Hiiro look to creating a why for them to have a test-tube baby with out having another person involved risk only one of them being the birth parent. He had tried twenty times before they but all had failed and that one failed shortly after the second day. After Duo left Hiiro had declared that he would try once more and if that one didn't last too he would give up... But this time he did it himself using their DNA and thankfully got Aisachi her real name was Yuuki Ai Maxwell Yuy but after the break up Hiiro had chafed it to Aisachi though her birth certificate still is the same as before Duo had left.

Hiiro carefully took the bright baby and held her like a baby that she was as a loving father. A young male scientist said "Sir I think you should take her and Samantha with you at least there nothing she can reach will go... Boom..." Hiiro looked down to find the happy hyper baby smiling up at him with Duo's smile.

KABOOM

Hiiro's voice filled the large hotel room " SAMANTHA!" the young woman slowly entered with every one looking at her in horror she sighed "Sorry Sir I tried to stop her but ..." Hiiro growled

"Where is she Samantha?"

"I'm sorry Sir I... I lost her after the blast." Hiiro cursed up a storm as he went to the girl and yelled "Ai get your little scrawny butt over here now!" screams filled the hall. Hiiro whipped around to where his old comrades where. They froze for a second at seeing his murderous look. Hiiro stop then knelt on his four and with a soft voice said "You know why I'm mad right Ai?"

Another crying scream filled the air causing Hiiro to sigh and said "Come here to daddy." Hiiro stood up hold the little girl in his arms "Next time let's not play with things that go boom ok." the little baby girl started to babble talk to him as she whipped her hands across her face. Hiiro smirked then turned to a shocked crowd and a pissed group of old team mate. Hiiro sighed and said "Ai say hi to all of the nice people." the little girl just stared then started to try talking again. Hiiro just smirk and said "She's still learning the aspect of saying words for people to understand her." Quatre glared and walked off the others waiting for something. Hiiro sighed and whispered only loud enough for the little girl to hear as he followed "Now you did it little missy you had gotten Quatre pissed I have never seen that one" he looked back to see the other three flowing.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was brightly light with vibrant greens and sky blues around the room. Hiiro stood as the other sat around Quatre, except for Duo who stood sadly behind the three. Quatre's voice boomed after ten minutes of silence, that Hiiro know was for him to explain him self, "Hiiro how could?" Hiiro scolded but said nothing. Trowa then said "You and Duo had just broke up not even a year ago..." Duo said "How old is she?"

"Uh about a month or two..."Quatre said

"So you cheated on Duo?"

"huh What when have I ever made you think that?"

Duo then said

"That last time I saw you... You were talking to a female about a baby"

"Baka that was a scientist, she was helping me with... Uh... So that's what you were so worked about man you an idiot through and through. "

Quatre said

"Hiiro don't call Duo an idiot!"

"Why if he had just waited a few more days... Well maybe that wouldn't have worked... I was working with that lady for a reason... Actually the only one to survive is in my arms. I was trying to use the test tube method to help create a child for those who couldn't have kids because of... Their... Gender. This little hand full was the first one to survive."

Wufie said

"News flash Hiiro lots of test tube bab..."

"Not like Ai. Ai... She is different..." Wufie cut him of "I do..." Quatre held a hand up to wufie who stopped "do a test and I a sure you the only genes you will find that makes her it our... Duos and mine I mean."

They looked at Hiiro stupidly then at the little girl looking up at the man holding her. Duo called her name and at once the little girl looked at them confused then back at Hiiro as he carefully sat he down. She stared to make a poutty face that Duo often used on Hiiro at Him then dinosaur tears followed when Hiiro didn't move. She held her hand up to him. Hiiro kept his eyes on the group as they watched her looking at him. She huffed then looked at who was taking his attention then froze. After about ten minute of staring at the she smile Duo's smile and crawled up to Quatre's feet only to sit and do her pout to him with little itty bitty Hiiro hands reaching for them her calbolt eyes watered. Quatre carefully picked her up smiling and placed her in his lap earning a happy Hiiro's laugh, though the others had never really heard it. Her laugh though seemed to sound musical as she started to clap. Hiiro added "She seems to love making things go "boom" even if it is unlikely to go boom." Ai turned to Hiiro and started to babble. Hiiro smirked then gloomed "I almost lost her already first time she was only days old and she some how fell out of her medical crib onto the floor nearly broke her arm... The second time she was a week old and decide to climb out of her crib to me only to fall on her head." Ai clapped with a proud smile as she turned to the black haired one (Wufie) who said

"That reminds me of you and your stupid dare devil moves." Ai frowned and moved to Wufie. She placed her two small hand on his face then slapped him hard with both causing every one but Hiiro to laugh.

"Ai what have I told you about hitting people!" Ai with drew her hands and started to pout her pout again

"Your cute little Dino tears won't work on me this time Ai, now apologies to him." Ai turned to him and pulled her Dino eyes on him.

"Ai do it now!" tears fell causing everyone to scowl at Hiiro who retorted "Then maybe it time for a nap!" that caused her to start babbling at him " you've been fussy all day Ai come on let's go lay down." Hiiro held his arms out. Ai started to go towards him happily then wheeled back into Quatre with watery eyes.

"Ai you've been up for two days you need to sleep." She shook her head sending her long bouncy duo hair bouncing everywhere. "Samantha isn't going to be happy if you mess your hair up. She did it just for daddy you know" Ai leaned into Quatre and squealed "come on I'll lay down with you. Again the curls flew.

Duo reached down and picked her up over Quatre's head and said "why... Why did you use my..." Ai looked at him confused as Trowa said "Hiiro do you want Duo back?"

"No..." he looked at Ai "I do love you Duo but I don't want to bring someone into Ai's life if all they will do is just leave again i... I don't think we could take it." Quatre said "Than stay here with us, work out your problems then start again. Right Ai... What is her full name Hiiro" Hiiro froze then took Ai from Duo. The little girl leaned her head on to his shoulder with a yawn as he sat a small paper on the table saying

"I will be leaving in tonight. Sorry to bother you with our ... Bad habits... Come on Ai let's go back to the hotel." Ai looked over Hiiro's shoulder and sadly waived bye then babbled to Hiiro as the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

The party had begun once more but a few people walked up to Hiiro.

Hiiro simply said

"Sorry about the damage Relena. Samantha, make sure our bags are packed for our flight."

The girl bowed and left as Sally said

"Leaving already... Aren't you going to even talk to him?"

"I don't want Ai to loss any one else." the group entered the room as Relena said "Just make sure to send me the invitations later."

"I don't think so. Sorry but I think I'll be stay home with Ai this year." Hiiro bowed causing Ai to squeal with joy then followed behind the maid girl with Ai waiving bye to the room with a smile until she saw the four guys from the room entered.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud knock filled the room. Hiiro looked at the small form sleeping on his arm. Then at the clock just past the small form. Hiiro slowly stood up carrying the small bundled form to the small crib in the far corner. After turning on the baby monitor and closing the bed room door he went to the front door and opened it.

"What?" before him stood his old comrades. "How did you find me?"

Quatre said

"I was the one who had reserved this room for you Hiiro." Hiiro glared at them just as a load 'thud' filled the room followed by a loud squealing. Hiiro ran to the room only to find it now open with Samantha holding the crying bundle.

"I'm sorry sir I tried to stop her but it startled her and she fell."

Hiiro carefully took the girl, who babbled and pointed to the spot where her head hit the floor.

After kissing Ai's bruised forehead Hiiro sat her in her play pen with all of her 'not possible to go BOOM!' toys then said "Samantha is every thing ready?"

"yes sir!"

"can you get us some refreshments?" at that Ai stood and walked to the edge and started babbling only to stop when she saw Quatre. Eardrum blowing happy squeals filled the room. They look down to find her trying to climb out of her play pin only to get stopped by Duo's firm arms lifting her up and holding her. She gave him his smile with her musical-Hiiro-laugh. Hiiro took her and said

"I thought I made it..." Ai sent another loud ear braking squeal Hiiro's way a displeased look on his face.

"don't you squeal at me young lady. "

Ai fought to go to Duo as Duo said

"I'm sorry that I had left with out talking to you first..."

Quatre then said

"Hiiro you said it yourself she is both your's and Duo's Kid. You can't deny him his rights to see her and besides I think it would be better if we all five stay together." Trowa then added

"And after Ai fell out again I'm sure you can use the help on taking care of her right?" Hiiro sat her back in the pin saying

"Be good for me ok?" The girl fell on her butt and started messing with her toys causing Hiiro to smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as the drinks came a load boom came from the pin they all looked to find a happy Ai laughing as smoke rise from her and the now on-fire-carpet in front of her. Duo quickly ripped her out and checked her for injuries as Hiiro said

"Ai how did you ... Samantha how many time do I have to say keep all things that go 'BOOM' away from her."

"I'm sorry sir I forgot to put you laptop in the bag." Hiiro sigh as the four looked at the two in disbelief. "Samantha, I had the Smiths project on there. Ai how many times do I have to tell you not to touch my work computer?" the girl clung on to a scowling Duo with one hand while the other held up a chip that looked to big for her itty bitty hands, with her famous poutty face and watery eyes. Hiiro sighed and said

"Well at least this time you removed the hard drive." Quatre glared at him as Trowa shockly said

"Does she really blow things up that often?" Samantha happily said

"If something doesn't go 'BOOM!' at least three times in a day then there is something to worry about. I don't know why but she loves making things blow up." Ai placed her other free hand on Duo's lips trying to grab the bottom lip only to get kisses and love lip nibbles causing her to laugh. Hiiro took her in one arm then said to the scowling Duo

"Grab her ankles firmly and what ever you do don't let go." Duo did as Hiiro said then with out warning, Hiiro let go sending Ai swing down into Duos abs. Laughter filled the room as Hiiro added "That should keep her busy for a while she loves it when she is hanging upside down." the girl started to happily babble as Duo started rocking her back and forth. Hiiro sat the hard drive on the counter of the hotel kitchen as Quatre started an old kettle, of water, on the stove, and Trowa dismissing the young nanny maid as he pushed her out of the door. Samantha didn't leave until Hiiro had waived his hand that none of the others had seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiiro held a hot mug of tea as the others fought to keep a now pouting Ai from their hot teas. Ai ran up to Hiiro babbling while potting at his mug. Hiiro handed it to her saying

"it's very hot Ai!" Ai gleamed and said "tanks" Hiiro smirked

"No thank you for being a good big girl." She shook her head and yell

"I good daddy big girl!" Hiiro looked up to find the four shocked and said

"What… Her first words were 'daddy go BOOM!' It was after she made my laptop with her files on it blow up when I yanked it from her." Ai gleamed proudly and took yet another sip. Ai handed the mug to Duo and said "Mow pwez?" Duo looked at Hiiro who was back to talking with Quatre and Trowa. After a few minutes said

"here you can have mine but be careful it's hot still." Ai smiled one of his smiles cause Duo to look sadly at Hiiro then said "Was it hard?" everyone stared at him confused even Hiiro until Ai whipped around with Duo's smile and mug babbling on and on to Hiiro happily Trowa and Quatre froze at the little girl who had Hiiro's eye and Duo's hair and now Duo's smile.

"She looks just like Duo. "

"yeah but she always smiles that smile so not really. Until... Ai come on, no more it's bed time. If you four want you can stay the night here. It's paid for until next week. "

Duo said

"Hiiro if we were together would you stay?" Hiiro froze then said "Duo I told you I wo..." Quatre said

"Is that to protect her or you?"

"Both co... Ai let go of Duo now it is bed time and we leave in two hours. I don't want you not get..." Ai pouted at Duo who picked her up and held say "Please Hiiro can't we try. I'll try even harder please." the three guys sighed as Hiiro watch Ai babbling away to Duo who just stared at Hiiro. Wufie said

"I'll go change the room schedules." Hiiro stared at them as Quatre said "If we can't talk you into staying then we go with you right Guys?" Both Trowa and Duo nodded as Duo held her tightly.

"I don't want... If you all break her hearts I will kill you. That I don't want to do but I will if I have to…" Ai slipped out of Duo's tight grip on the couch and crawled to Hiiro over Trowa's and Quatre's lap to do so.

"Ai what did I tell you about crawling over other people with out asking first?" Ai broke out in rapid babble as Hiiro sighed

"Apologies now! And stop talking so quickly. If you keep that up no one will hear what you say." Ai sat on Quatre's lap and looked up with her big famous teary eyes. "What do you say Ai?" Quatre quickly said

"Hiiro it is alright honestly."

"No it is not, the last time she did this it had nearly killed her. I had to work, so I had asked Relena to watch her. Ai had crawled over Relena's lap and she had bit her and pooped on her. Relena had gotten up so quickly that Ai fell hard on her head and had gotten ten stitches." Ai babbled at Quatre who just smiled and nodded. "Quatre stop nodding if you cant understand. It would only make it worse… Ai talk like daddy and his friends ok?" Ai looked from Hiiro to Quatre who was looking at Hiiro. Ai's screeching voice filled the air causing everyone o stare at her shocked as she glared at Hiiro.

"Yes I knew You say it wasn't your fault but you have yet to actually tell me what happened Ai. Now say sorry that you crawled on them." Ai looked down sadly and cried causing him to say

"Maybe your more tired than I thought…" Ai whipped her still curly hair around. "Then say your sorry." Trowa said

"Hiiro she doesn't have to after all she did tap our arms to get by. So in her own way she did ask." Hiiro sighed

"If she keeps getting away with not talking then she'll never learn. Right Ai" Ai just scrunched up her face and puckered her lips out. It was one of the things that he didn't know were it came from. But that was he mad look. Hiiro just glared and said

"Im not the one who isn't being a baby here, you are Ai. Big boys and girls talk like big people." Her brows stared to bunch together make the face even more contoured

"Don't get mad at me. You're the one that isn't being a big girl. Now stop babbling and use words." Ai turned and crawled to Trowa, who said

"Hiiro was that necessary?"

"Yes… Ai please tell me like my big girl would what happened." Ai faced him but her face was filled with tears. He sighed and held his hands out. She just looked at them as Trowa held her lovingly "Ai if she had been wrong then I wouldn't know unless you tell me…" Ai Rested her head on Trowa's shoulder and sucked her thumb. Hiiro couldn't help but to smile. She would often do this with her teddy or doll when She had thought he had crossed the line and wanted an apology herself.

"Alright Ai im sorry I called you a baby." Ai just stayed there which he knew she was thinking on withers to go to him or stay mad. It didn't take long before she held out her finger in disgusted. Hiiro Laughed his laugh and whipped off her hand. Everyone stared at him in shock. Quatre said

"Hiiro did you just laugh… Did you actually just laugh?" Hiiro ignored him as he picked her up and said

"You know if you don't like the after math of sticking your fingers in your mouth then the best way to provent it would be not to put it in your mouth in the first place." Ai beamed up at him before cuddling into him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiiro opened the back door to his rather large van. It was black with a logo of little Ai in a nude with angel wings and clouds around her. A halo was carefully shopped just over her head and a bright glow around her. Words circled around her saying 'come get your new baby angel today!' and a number was at the bottom. Hiiro carefully lifted Ai's small sleeping form from her car seat as the other three doors carefully slammed shut so little noise was made. Ai wore a small crimson dress gown. It had puffy sleeves and a long fluffy skirt. White lace trailed along the trimming. Little Black shoes with little white bows were snugly on her feet. he left the door opened as he walked up the long stone path. Long tall wild rose bushes lined the path with Bright green grass around and passed them. The house was like a huge castle much like the on at Syncs Kingdom. It was a Soft blue with soft pink window ceils. A red castle like roof was place on top with what looked to be made of rubies. The windows and Doors looked to be stainless glass. On each window was some pictures of Hiiro and Duo back when they were dating and pictures of Him with Ai from her 'birth' to the most recent. A large amount of the windows and the door just had images of other male couples holding little babies. Hiiro Said

"Sorry if the place is a mess I had let the staffs go on vacation while I was away. So it will just be us six for about a week or two… and I cant promise I'll have a lot of time to clean up every where." Ai stirred and moved her head away from Hiiro's neck. Duo held out his hand to Ai with a wearily smile. Hiiro Glared at him and said

"I can't hand her to you like that Duo she will walk up." Hiiro used his free hand to move his arms so that they would Cradle Ai in his arms. "Just be carefully not to drop her Duo please. She doesn't like a lot of people to hold her when she is sleeping. Actually I'm the only one who has been able to hold her while sleeping." Hirro Carefully laid Ai's small sleeping form in Duo's arms as everyone held their breathes as she moved. She curled up into Duo's body then fell still allowing everyone to took the breathe that they had been holding. Duo smiled down at her as she gripped onto his shirt. Then Duo looked up to find Hiiro walking up to the house's front door. He was shuffled in his pocket for his keys. Trowa came up to his right as Quatre came to his left. Wufie said

"I'm surprised he allowed you to hold her while she's sleeping." The three glared at Wufie as Duo said

"Wufie she's my kid too you know." Wufie just said

"Yeah and in less than six hours ago he was talking about how he wouldn't bring someone else in her life who would hurt her and how he would kill who ever did." The three looked at him as though now they were starting to notice what Wufie Was thinking. Quatre beamed

"So he really is going to give Duo a second chance?" Wufie shrugged

"Who knows but that is what I'm getting out of it… if not a second chance with him then at least a so called second chance for Ai as a father to her… or in this case a mother." The Four looked at Hiiro as he put the key into the front door. Duo smiled sadly and started walking up to Hiiro as the others followed him.

Hiiro Sighed as he put the key in the front door. He was betting himself up inside. After all these years he still love Duo but he didn't know if he could take losing him again let alone the fact that Duo could and would use his rights as Ai's other Father to get part of her custody. That would leave him alone ye again and he barely survived the first time and Ai was the one who had saved him. He opened the door and turned to find the group just reaching the large steps. Quatre and Trowa were in the lead with Duo bringing up the rear as he walked very slow. He was looking down at Ai the whole time with a loving look. A look that was much like the one he would often give Hiiro before the brake up. Hiiro sighed and entered the house leaving the door for the others.

The Foyer was a soft brown with two darker shades of brown for the trimming and furniture. It was the size of living room on each wall was a double French door. Along the walls were pictures galore of Hiiro, Duo and Ai, though not one of Ai's pictures had Duo in them. Many of Hiiro's customers had asked why and he simply said that Duo was like her mother but had never really got to meet her because he had left before her birth. On the far way on both sides of the back double French doors were stair cases going up. Even more of their pictures going up the stair cases walls. On each side of the front door were matching end tables with matching candle lanterns and dish ware. The ceiling had a painting of Hiiro, Duo, and Ai. It was the only one that had both Ai and Duo in it. Hiiro had hired a group of famous painters and had them each paint their versions of what it would have looked like. Hiiro had picked this one because the painter had painted Duo holding her lovingly as Hiiro held them both lovingly all three happily smiling a single chain hung down and held a chandelier made out of many crystal figures of Hiiro, Duo and Ai. The room looked like it had just been cleaned. Hiiro placed the keys in the dish as he looked around. And Shouted

"John… Emily…" No one answered Hiiro looked back at the group who had just reached the front door. Their mouths gaping open. Even as they walked the room they were in utter shock. Hiiro smiled at them. IT grew even wider when Duo's Placed Ai in his arms and stood in the middle of the room looking up at their family photo. Everyone turned to find Hiiro Disappearing up the stairs. Duo looked once more at the ceiling then ran after Hiiro. Wufie said

"Man He didn't really move on did he?" Quatre and Trowa shock their heads and said

"Apparently not." Quatre looked up and his mouth gaped at the sight. He blindly reached for Trowa. The two looked up in amazement. Quatre said

"You know I think Hiiro would really Take Duo back, even after all of those years." A female voice said

"I doubt that." Everyone whipped to the door on the left wall. She was a young woman about Duo's height she had long golden brown hair down to her waist. Her eyes a soft emerald green she was well built for a young female. He voice was soft, and sweat yet had a bit to it as it added

"He is very over protective of Yuuki and even if he would allow him to try again I won't. I will not allow Hiiro to suffer any more than he already has. Now if you will excuse me I need to talk to Hiiro." Hiiro's voice came back

"Phoebe, Be nice. They are family despite your popular belief."

"Yes I know the blonde and brownie are but tell me again why the black one is?" Hiiro glared at her and said "Because I said so… do you have a problem with that?" The woman sighed

"No and yes… Hiiro how can you bring them here and even more, so to allow that dim-wit back into your life." Hiiro's voice came threatening to where it caused the guys to flinch.

"Phoebe…" Phoebe just glared at him and said

"He left you once what makes you think he won't leave you again… even worse Ai… Hiiro do you really think you can risk it?"

"He has just as much right to be in her life as I do Phoebe."

"Says you but what about her well being… if you let him near her she might become and idiot like him… think about that Hiiro."

"What I'm Thinking about now Phoebe is that you're over stepping your place in my house. If I want them in her life it is my decision not your, so deal with it or leave." They glared at each other for at least ten good minutes then Phoebe sighed

"Fine but I will tell you I told you so when I have to come and pick up the broken pieces again." Hiiro just said

"Did you clean up?"

"No my maids did… Hiiro you have too few o maids to take care of this house and Ai as it is… so I brought some of mine to stay here with you. I even had brought a butler." Phoebe smiled proudly.

"Thanks but you didn't have to… I can…"

"When Hiiro you have already had ten fires due to her blowing things up not to mention the fact she has now blown up you office twenty times. It is not safe for her. Either hire some more help or move your work to a different part of your estate. I don't want to be the one to write up both of your epilogues." Hiiro rolled his eyes and went into one of the doors at the end of the step as Phoebe said

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you… the maids had just pledged the hard wood floors… it is very slippery." Hiiro just said

"Keep your voice down Ai is asleep and I have to go in here I left the baby walkie-talkie in here"

"Then let me get it. I'm barefooted and you have socks… just go take your little imp friends to the dinning room."

"Phoebe don't call them that and I know what you had meant by imps and I am not happy with you right now so don't push my temper. We will be in the living room if any one needs us." Then He went through the doors. They looked at her as she said

"I can't make Hiiro do what I want him to. But if you hurt him as bad as you did last time I will kill you and you can kiss you chance as being a mother figure for Ai good bye. A girl can only have one real father figure and Hiiro has that. Which means you're her mom so don't screw it up." At that she turned and stomped off.

Hiiro sighed as he heard Phoebe threatening Duo then stomped off. She had made every stomp loud enough that he could hear it in the middle of the living room. He had the walkie-talkie on. They had three modes on that picks up every sound that was so much as a breathe; one that sent out sounds and the third did both it allowed one to hear and talk. Ai's was on the third setting but his was on the first one.


	8. Chapter 8

The living room had only pictures of Ai from cells to only days ago.

Which the far left wall was the only on with pictures on it. The room was twice the size of the foyer. A large man made fire pit rested in the center of one of the living room set. Two four seating couches sat mirroring each other around the pit. Four love seats sat next to them, two on each side. Glass end table sat around the sitting area Hiiro currently had it lit. Next to that yet closer to the wall one four-seater, two love Seats and a recliner that all faced a huge full wall TV monitor. Heero was sitting on one of the love seats with a pile of folders and a laptop on large TV table. Duo came and sat down next to him asking "What's that?" Hiiro bluntly said "Applications. Since Ai was such a success there have been hundreds applying hourly. This is just with in a minute." Heero leaned back as Quatre said "huh Hiiro would you mind if we look around some?"

"Just try not to wake Aisachi. I can't afford a trip and her up blowing things to pieces." Hiiro's phone rang Duo answered it "Yuy residents how may I help you?" Duo's frowned "what is it to you who I am?" Hiiro sigh when Duo said "Well I'm sorry miss Lilly but that is Yuy's and... Hiiro?" Hiiro grabbed the phone and put it down saying "What do you want..." A loud girly voice said "Hiiro who was that and is what Phoebe said true." Hiiro said "and what did Miss Phoebe say?"

"That you and that dimwitted twit ex of yours is back together. "

"That isn't any of your business Lilly."

"Hiiro I would be a hell of a lot better mother for little Yuuki."

"Sorry Lilly but I told you the only one who would ever be her mother is if he wanted to be."

"So you did take him back? Has he made you as stupid as him." Hiiro growled "Lilly one that is non of your business so butt out, two even if he and I were back together or not it is up to me and three stop calling him an idiot and stop calling and butting into my life as for Phoebe she needs to back off. Now good bye. " he hung up and stared at the curious comrades " she is why I hate chicks." Duo smiled and said "I thought Relena was the reason..."

"She is worse than Relena so yeah that still holds"

"So are we back together?" Hiiro just stared at Duo until Quatre said "We are going to tour the house. Don't have too much fun now boys" the two smirk as the three left in to the door on the left wall.

"Duo why are you asking to get back with me... Cause if it is because you want to be with Ai you cam stay here and not be with me. "

"I want to be like those pictures Hiiro. I want it to be like it use to but with us having our daughter and hopefully more kids. "Hiiro smiled but was wary. Duo pulled Hiiro into his lap and held him tightly and lovingly as he said "I really am sorry I had wanted to try to make up with you but after I had saw Ai I had thought that we were over." Phoebes voice said "It is I'm sorry Hiiro but I can't let you two be together again so breakup with him and kick hi..." Hiiro stood and yell his voice rather loud, "that is not up to you now get the fuck out!" Ai's loud squeals filled the room. "Danmmit Phoebe now look what you did. " he picked up the monitor and said " Its ok sweat go back to sleep" Ai tear babbles started " shush Don't worry Auntie Phoebe had just crossed the line that's all.

Now be my good big girl and go back to sleep." the monitor fell silent. Hiiro sighed Duo wrapped his happily around Hiiro as Phoebe stomped out cursing. Hiiro's voice said "Place don't make me regret this Duo... Please." he allowed Duo's warm arms to sooth him until Ai's angry Babbling filled the monitor the two stood and went to find out what had her so angry.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiiro and Duo entered the large pink princess like room to find Ai crying and Phoebe holding a young brown haired woman back. Hiiro growled "Lilly what the hell..."

"I'm sorry I told you two were together and that Duo was going to stay here and she assumed that if she got rid of Ai you would give up on Duo."

"Lilly get the Hell out of our house. I choose to give him a second chance because he had asked for it but don't think it's because of Ai alone. Phoebe shows her out or leaves with her and don't come back. You choose to deal or leave. " She said nothing as Duo went and lifted Ai out and held her tight kissing her forehead and rocking her back and forth causing a smile to appear on his face Ai rested her head on his right should looking towards Hiiro, her thumb in her month. After calming down she took it out and held it to Duo who just kissed it causing her to burst into laughing. Duo tipped her down then back up with more laughter. He continued it until Wufie said "Or you two done kissing and making up already?" Hiiro said "making up yes , kissing not to me. " they looked at him confused then to Duo who was kissing and love nibbling Ai's fingers as she laughed Hiiro's laugh. Quatre said "She may have Duo's smile but she has your laugh." Trowa and Wufie just nodded. Ai rapidly started babbling to the new visitors while pointing at Phoebe and the girl she held back. Hiiro whispered "Lilly tried to kill Ai. So that I didn't go back to Duo." shock and anger filled their face "Wufie can you help Phoebe through Her out and lock the doors please.


	10. Chapter 10

A week and two months had passed since Duo moved back in Though Quatre, Trowa, and Wufie to much of their protest was talked into staying at the extension part of the house. Duo had planed on them moving into the main house but they wanted to give them more room.

Hiiro just decide to open the guest houses so each could have their own if they wanted. Now they all had found themselves in the personal living room. It was a painted with pictures of Ai after birth. One of the paintings was with Duo holding her, then one with Hiiro holding her. The far wall was the family picture that was similar to the foyer's ceiling but they were dressed as Greek gods.

Duo was lying on the four seated couch with Hiiro laying half on top, curled into him. Ai was laying on Duo's chest her knees to her chest and butt in the air. Hiiro arm laid across her lovingly with Duo's arms wrapped lovingly around them both. All three were sound asleep on the love seat sat Trowa with Quatre using his lap as a pillow. He was curved into Trowa his face in his stomach asleep, while Trowa read the afternoon paper. Wufie sat on the recliner reading one of the many books he took out of Hiiro's library.

The front wall had a full wall big screen and a single door at it's side. In the center of the room was a single glass table that Hiiro recently added on it's glass was a picture of them. Hiiro and duo sat together with Ai in both of their laps. Next to them cuddled Trowa and Quatre looking in ward and Wufie was in back between the two.

Ai grunted causing Wufie and Trowa to look up and watch Ai. After whipping her face on Duo's chest and moving he left leg from under she turn as to look at them and went to sleep. After a good minute or two they sighed. Trowa looked down to find Quatre looking up sleepily. He whispered "So I thought Ai was about to wake up." Quatre sat up and stretched as a Spanish voice started to fill the air rather rapidly then said clear as day and boomingly loud "Hiiro the smiths are pissed that baby you gave them was dead in a year!" squeals filled the Air as a started Ai started to pout waking both Hiiro and Duo Hiiro jumped off the couch an all but ran to the guy at the door shouting "What the he'll is wrong with you Frank I had spent all night trying to get Ai calmed down enough to sleep and you go bursting in and wake her up.

"Really why?" Duo said

"Her teeth are coming in rather painfully." he held her and rubbed her back as he cooed her calmly. Hiiro push the man out as he said "Sorry Hiiro I didn't mean to wake her up." Once out side he said "now what was the problem?"

"The smiths second baby didn't survive they aren't happy about it."

"I had told them that there was a chance that it was too soon for the second on. They have to wait at least a month or two before the next one we are not liable for this. Tell them that and add that we will wait a month at least then try again this thing is not an easy thing to predicted it is just as unpredictable as a birthing. Now go and make sure John's baby services because if it dies then we have something to worry about. Or more so you do. "The man bowed and left.

Hiiro sighed and entered the room to find Ai watch him with a big smile. Quatre said "She was waiting for her daddy to return so you three can try to go back to sleep we had even put more of that teething stuff on her gums to help" Hiiro sighed and said "Some times I wonder if this job is worth it..." Duo said "Of course now we can have more babies and even Quatre and Trowa can.

"I know that but these people think it will happen the first time no problem and then when they get one and try for another before the time I say they want to accuse me of fraud." Wufie said "Do you warn them?"

"of course"

"Then don't worry about it just spend your time with Ai and Duo." Duo said "Could we try for another?" Hiiro smiled as Ai said Mommy preggy?" Duo shrugged "not if daddy doesn't want another angel."

She looked at Hiiro

"Mommy preggy daddy?" Hiiro sighed

"We will see but I want you to have your first birthday first."

"Yeah mommy preggy, mommy preggy!" the group laughed as she happily clapped. Hiiro curled into Duo so his back is against the wall before laying Ai down next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Phoebe Enter the living room to find Hiiro and Ai laying on Duo on the fourseater, Quatre was cuddled into Trowa's side the love seat and wufie looked to have fallen asleep while reading a book. She sighed since Hiiro friends moved in she has felt like she has more brothers to take care of. She left to the hall cubert room and came back with three warm thin blankets. She carefully covered Hiiro, Duo and Ai first making sure to cover her head enough to block out the sun yet still allowing a cool Breeze to enter enough for her to be able to breathe.

Hiiro cuddled closer to Duo with his own happy smirk on his face. She then went to Quatre and Trowa and carefully covered them before turning to tend to Wufie. She carefully tried to move the book with out waking him and was about to cover him when his eyes flutter open.

She sighed

"Sorry I was trying not to wake you." Wufie glared for a second then whispered "what time is it?"

"About six. I just got home so I was going to wait and wake you guys after breakfast is done." Wufie stretched then looked at the others cuddling under the blankets but no sight of Ai. He shot up and roped the blankets back as she said "no don't... "

Hiiro's and Duo's eyes flew open to see Wufie's face with slight terror that was slowly fading then he said "Sorry I didn't see Ai and thought she left the room already." Phoebe said "I told you I wanted you all to sleep but if I had left you as you were you would have caught a cold your on earth in the winter and not heater or fires going. That is no condition for Ai to be in uncovered.

Now cover them up and let them go back to sleep before she wakes up. "

Hiiro groggy voice said,

"What time is it?"

"About six." Hiiro carefully sat up cursing and going for the phone on the table. Ai stirred but stayed asleep. Duo carefully sat up still holding the sleeping Aisachi as Hiiro dialed a number then said "John it Hiiro... What happened with the john's case?"

"And everything went well?" Hiiro sighed and said "Thanks for covering for me." Hiiro watched as Duo stood and carried Ai to the love seat and said "Yeah I'll be in this afternoon. Just look over the cases and ill pick out of the ten you choose but you better have a good reason on picking them John or else I won't trust you with this again. " Duo lightly held Ai as he shock Trowa. Hiiro had learned early on that Quatre only woke by Trowa. "Yeah see you this afternoon. Have the next projects ready." With a sigh Hiiro stood up and turned to Phoebe saying "when did you get in?"

"Just now I pulled a double shift at the nursery when you didn't

Show up for the Johns birth day. One of us had to be present today to make sure things went well. I have the kitchen's crib set up now as well as the dinning rooms." Ai's voice said "Mommy preggy!" The five laughed as Phoebe looked at Hiiro shocked "Are you sure you want to try for another baby now Hiiro?"

"She turns one in less than three weeks Phoebe... Plus it's up to Duo if he wants another Ai then let him I'm just fine as long as my family is happy and safe. "

"Hiiro what if Yuuki blows something up again and the new baby is in the room we won't be able to get there in time to save it. " Ai whined "I be good mommy I promise pwez stay preggy." Duo smiled and said "I know princess but are you willing not to blow anything up with out one of us to supervise you?" Ai thought then nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

The room was filled with balloons Ai sat infront of a cake that read 'Yuuki Ai Maxwell Yuy' with a big number one in the center. Ai stared at the room it was an hour before her birthday and both her parents and her three uncles were yet to show Phoebe said

"Dont worry Yuuki your parents will be here soon with your present

uncle Trowa and Quatre are coming home with Uncle Wufie. So wait a couple of minutes." Everyone else was happily chattering. Relena walked up with a large big pink wrapped box with pink ribbons and bow.

"Happy first birthday Yuuki, I hope you like your Present." Ai held her hands up but looked down to the ground. Relena carefully placed the little one year old on the ground. After fixing her little pink princess ball gown she ran though the room shouting "Boom!" on the top of her lungs and didn't realize a pair of strong arms lifting her in the air until Trowa's voice said "and were does the birthday girl think she is going?" she shouted "Boom... Mommy and Daddy go BOOM!" the she kicked him and ran out.

Phoebe said

"This is her first big day that Hiiro isn't here with her. He and Duo left to pick up her birthday present." The three looked at the place the little girl was just at and sighed Quatre said "Ill go talk with her you two get ahold of those two idiots"

Duo huffed

"Damnmit I had told her we would be back before the cake had to be blown out. Phoebe why did you put the cake on the table for I told you to wait until we got back.

"The guest wanted her to open the presents but Hiiro said no presents until after the Cake even Yuuki refused to open them with out you two.

I had no choice." Hiiro just went up the stairs with Duo not far behind.

They found them selves infront of their now locked bedroom door Hiiro sat and slide to the floor his ear pressed to the slim crack inbetween the door and frame. Sighing he said "ai please stop crying. Come on let Mommy and Daddy in. I still have to get mommies present down for you." Squeals filled the air causing the others to now join them. Hiiro said "Im sorry Ai I tried to get it yesterday but I didn't feel it would be a good enough gift yesterday. Please let us in.

Weeping babbling spilled into the hallway. Hirro smiled "The point of a present is that it is suppose to be a surprise. You should know that by now." when no answer was made he added "How about a trus you open the door and you can open any two gifts you want before the cake. The door cracked open though Hiiro knew that she had one of the chained locks locked. He sadly smiled and said "deal?" Ai held her small mini-hiiro's-hand out causing Hiiro to laugh " mine won't be any good unless were with you Princess and to do that we need in." Ai said "Mommy's?" Duo and Hiiro both laughed and said " the new box in the very back." the little hand slipped through and turned into little footsteps running across the hardwood floor. After ten minutes and two loud thuds the door opened with a happy Ai holding

a doll that looked just like her but had a large diamond crown on it.

Ai gleamed as she held it by her hand. As she ran to Duo so did the doll. She let go of the dolls hand and jumped into Duo's waiting arms before glance for Hiiro's present. He said "First our princess needs her own crown. " he placed a crown that was bigger than the dolls and was made of gems held together by gold and silver twisted together. Hiiro placed it on her head as she grabbed the vanilla folder. Beofre he could stop her she had ripped it open and stared a the small form on the black seethrough plastic. Duo said "hold it to the light and tell us what you see?"

Ai pointed to the dot and looked up and said "Baby?"

Hiiro said

"brother." Ai happily squealed and ran to Trowa saying "baby brotter I have a baby brotter. " trowa lifted her up on his shoulders and held her hands to the light saying "How can you tell. It's barely on it." Hiiro said I did a DNaA check on him it showed male. Just like Ai's showed

female. I tend to trust the DNA tests when their this early Though

it did show more DNA than normal so there could be two babies." Quatre said "How comman is that?"

"Its a less of a chance than actual birth with both mother and baby surviving." all three whisseled at that and Duo said "Could that change the gender?"

"Too much Male DNA genes." Ai said

"Two brotter yeah I having two brotters. " Phoebe said "As long as they don't pick up Ai's bad habit I'll be happy for you.

Now let's do the cake before the guest get hurt feelings about the presents." Ai jumped off and ran back to the dinning room were all of the guests were standing "I having two Brotters!"

- Duo heard the happy announcements as they reach the bottom step and said "Looks like we'll get the attention today. "

"no because few know the newest womb. It's still in testing only five others have used it. "

"that's why you tried to talk me out when you found out it may be twins?" Hiiro nodded and added "It might not grow enough but I had figured that you would choose that so I had the redeveloped it to be able to stretch more if you happen to change your mind let me know and I'll transfer them back over." Duo glared at him then entered the room only to have Ai yank on his pants and say "mommy does that mean you can't have cake?"

"It means mommy can eat as much as I want with out daddy yelling at me to stop being a piggy."

"Why?" Hiiro said

"Because mommy is no longer feeding one person but three." Relena said "I thought they were born in a sack at the labs hospital. "

"We are using a new invention that will allow those who can give birth to a baby a chance to go throuh it all the only problem is it's still being tested. And they aren't garented to make it much like a real birht but this method won't kill the mother if the baby lives or not."

Duo knelt and said

"Do you get what daddy is saying Ai?"

"Mommy has to be careful or no brotters. " Duo smile and said "so..."

"Nap time moves to dad on the bottom?" Duo picked her up and held her lovingly. As Hiiro said "That also means no mommy near you when thigs go bloom. No matter what mommy says. " the two scowled "Duo you choose to carry them even after I told you this and that was..."

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't like that I can't see how smart our little princess is with blowing things up." Ai put her hand on Duo's slightly larger belly and said "Brotters?" Duo smiled "yep babies. That was why we were late we wanted them to be here for your birthday." Ai laughed Hiiro's laugh causing Relena to say "You know I have noticed that everything about Yuuki has something to do with you two but who's laugh does she have?" All four pointed to Hiiro who was currently pulling Ai's shoes off as she happily patted Duo's tommy. Shock fill every one except the seven.


End file.
